Adios
by LadyLily1982
Summary: ¡Capitulo Unico!...Ha llegado el momento de decirle adios para siempre. Un adios dificil, pues ella era todo para él, pero, a pesar de ello, tiene que marcharse, tiene que irse para dejar de sufrir, para descansar por siempre jamas en paz. "Siempre te q


Esta mañana, mientras estaba terminando de escribir un capitulo de una historia de las tantas historias que tengo, tenia los dedos (y la mente) con tal cansancio que he decidido descansar un rato, así que he cogido y me he puesto música... pobre de mi, no sabia que una canción me iba a enganchar tanto como para, en unos minutos, escribir una historia con ella (en fin, que mi musa no para de darme la lata)

Y bueno, este es el resultado, espero que les guste y que dejasen sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por adelantado.

Notas: Lo que esta en cursiva pertenece a la canción titulada "_Adiós_" del grupo español "La oreja de Van Gogh" de su disco "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida"

Espero que les guste.

**Adiós **

_(La despedida)_

Estaban solos.

Una pálida luz se encargaba de dibujar las débiles sombras, y delimitaba, suavemente, los rostros de los dos únicos ocupantes. Los demás se encontraban fuera de la estancia, esperando en el pasillo el fatal desenlace, ella así lo había pedido, quería estar a solas con él hasta el final.

_Tengo que irme ya, abrázame_

_Nada más llegar, te llamaré_

Y ahí estaban, al final de todo, la enfermedad había vencido, y sólo quedaba esperar, esperar el ultimo suspiro y luego... luego la paz.

La mano de Ron sujetaba fuertemente las delgadas y pálidas manos de Hermione, ya sin fuerzas para nada más, con una tranquilidad que se reflejaba en su rostro, contrastando con la mirada llena de lágrimas de su acompañante.

_Déjame marchar, no llores más_

_Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás_

Tenía la cabeza de él apoyada en su pecho y le acariciaba, con la mano que quedaba libre, el pelo tan rojo y tan rebelde del hombre del cual se había enamorado profundamente. Ella ya sabia que, por desgracia, la enfermedad que tenia no había forma humana ni mágica de curarla, no había solución posible, pues había investigado en todos los lugares, había ido preguntando a todo el mundo que podía, había buscado en los lugares mas recónditos y a las personas más expertas, pero nadie, nadie conocía su cura, la solución a la enfermedad que le carcomía por dentro el cuerpo. Si tan sólo hubiera sido cáncer lo que le rompía el interior por dentro (ya que este en muchos de los casos se podía curar o existía tratamiento para paliarlo), pero no, no lo era, lo que tenia era tan complicado y tan difícil de explicar... destruía los órganos interiores, dejaba sin funcionamiento, poco a poco, el sistema circulatorio, los pulmones, el corazón... todo dejaba, algún día de funcionar y así acababa con su vida... se habían dado tan pocos casos en el mundo que nadie sabia nada de nada sobre esa inexplicable enfermedad.

Reflexionaba sobre todo ello mientras pensaba en todos sus años de felicidad que había pasado junto a la persona que le acompañaba en esos últimos instantes, y que se encontraba agarrada fuertemente junto a ella, no queriéndole dejarle marchar.

_Te he dejado atrás, no pienso en ti_

_Oigo "adiós amor", cae sobre m_

Sus lágrimas ya se habían agotado, no le quedaba más para llorar por el futuro que no tenía. Sólo, esperaba, que los que dejaba atrás, pudiesen rehacer su vida sin ella a su lado, había asumido su marcha, sabia que iba a morir, tarde o temprano, auque lo irremediable había ocurrido demasiado pronto, más de lo esperado.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, ahora que era tan feliz, la vida se empeñaba en arrebatarle lo que más quería?

¿Por qué la enfermedad era tan cruel?

¿Y por que tanto sufrimiento?

No quería separarse de ella, no quería que se fuese, que le dejase solo. Quería estar con ella, vivir juntos, felices como hasta ahora.

Por ello, agarraba fuertemente su mano con la de ella, apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho enfermo, intentando de esta manera, contagiarle un poco de la salud que no tenia, de la vida que se le iba tan rápidamente.

"No te vayas" "No te la lleves", gritaba interiormente a la muerte, mientras sus lágrimas caían lentamente sobre la ropa blanca que vestía a Hermione.

_Yo quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar_

_Necesito volverte a abrazar_

Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, la luz de la lámpara se intensificaba, todo se volvía de un color más blanco, una gran paz interior invadía su ser. Los latido de su corazón espaciaban su ritmo hasta que...

Ya no hubo más.

_Ven, cálmate no llores más_

_Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti_

_Que no me iré sin besar_

_Una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar_

_La vida viene y va y se va..._

Miró la escena que tenía enfrente: una cama de hospital, dos personas en la cama, una de ellas tumbada sobre el pecho de la otra... su cuerpo. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas, que creía agotadas, empezasen a brotar de sus ojos. Se acercó, su alma, ella era invisible y se deslizaba por el suelo muy lentamente, no quería irse sin antes besar, por última vez, a Ron.

Era una ilusión, o eso parecía, pues había sentido, en su mejilla, un leve, dulce y tierno beso, de la misma manera que ella le daba siempre. Pero... no podía ser, pues Hermione se encontraba en la cama, él estaba apoyado sobre ella, sobre su pecho, y el beso provenía de otra parte. No, no quería ni tan siquiera pensar que "eso" ya había ocurrido, no quería pensar que ya no estaba, que la muerte se la había llevado finalmente. Apretó la mano de Hermione que sostenía, pero ella ya no respondió a su suplica, ni tan débilmente como la ultima vez. Cerró los ojos, la cabeza seguía apoyada en su cuerpo, las manos sosteniendo la mano que ya no le respondía... se resistía a aceptarlo.

_Salgo del portal, quiero morir_

_Tú en la habitación, llorando por m_

Tenia que marcharse, no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo para permanecer en el mundo, su lugar ya no estaba entre los vivos, a partir de ahora, les observaría desde un lugar más lejano y distante... desde el cielo velaría por él, por todos los que quería y que se quedaban allí en la tierra.

_Tú me has hecho tan feliz, que siempre estaré_

_A tu lado, cuidando de ti_

Las formas se desdibujaban poco a poco, y la cama, las dos personas, la lámpara, la habitación... todo desapareció bajo la claridad y la blancura que le rodeaba, donde ella pertenecía ahora... el cielo sería su hogar desde ese mismo momento.

_Ven, cálmate no llores más_

_Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti _

_Que no me iré sin besar_

_Una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar_

_La vida viene y va y se va..._

Permaneció varios minutos más apoyado sobre el pecho que ya no latía, recordando desde la primera vez que se habían visto, hasta ese suave beso que instantes antes había sentido sobre su mejilla, ella era que se despedía, había sentido su presencia, su olor, al despedirse de él por ultima vez.

Cuando ya no quedaron más lágrimas en su interior, cuando ya le había dejado ir finalmente, pues sabia que ella estaba ahora en un lugar mejor, donde ya no tendría más sufrimiento, donde ya estaba curada de la enfermedad que había padecido... entonces, salió de la habitación donde había permanecido hasta entonces, tenía que dar la mala noticia a los demás.

No hizo falta decir nada al salir de allí, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar dijeron lo que de su boca no pudo salir: Hermione ya no estaba entre ellos, había muerto, había dejado de sufrir finalmente.

No por esperada, la noticia les hizo menos daño, todos derramaron también muchas lágrimas por la amiga, por la hermana, por la madre que desaparecía de sus vidas.

Harry se acercó a su mejor amigo para abrazarle y darle ánimos, en sus brazos llevaba, dormida, a la hija pequeña de ambos, era su padrino, la había estado cuidando desde que su madre ingresara en el hospital, en sus últimos días de vida y él ya le había estado explicando, lo mejor que había podido, lo sucedido, (aunque explicar a una niña pequeña que su madre ya no estaría a su lado para verla crecer era muy complicado, terriblemente complicado). A pesar de su corta edad (pues sólo contaba con cinco años), la niña había demostrado gran madurez (asemejándose a su madre en eso), y había comprendido que, para no sufrir más, ella tendría que dejarla, estaría observándole desde el cielo, y que, a su lado, siempre estarían su padre y su padrino para hacerle compañía.

Al sentir que le depositaban en otros brazos, la pequeña abrió los ojos, y al ver la cara llena de lágrimas de su padre y de su padrino, comprendió lo sucedido, y se reunió en el gran brazo que se daban los dos maduros hombres e inseparables amigos desde el primer día que se habían visto en los andenes de una estación de tren.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione al observar, desde el lugar donde nacen las nubes, donde se juntan las almas al ascender al cielo, el gran abrazo que se daban sus seres más queridos. Ella, a pesar de que ya no estaría con ellos corporalmente, les acompañaría eternamente.

_Ven, cálmate no llores más _

_Sin cierras los ojos verás que sigo aquí..._

... _junto a ti_

**Fin**

_Gracias, por adelantado, por sus comentarios :D_

_Lady Lily_


End file.
